


Break the Spell

by literaryoblivion



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Confessions, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dallas Stars, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: After a 16-game goal drought, Tyler is convinced he's cursed, and after remembering a similar goal drought for his captain earlier in the season, he goes to Jamie to ask for help and see if he was in a similar situation and what he did to finally score that elusive goal.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Break the Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to help break the curse and for Tyler Seguin to score a goal. Yeah, he might have been doing some great things and getting assists, etc., but I need him to score a goal so he can stop looking so frustrated about it and being asked about it by the media.

He hasn’t told anyone because he doesn’t believe it, doesn’t think it can be real. But… it’s been more than 5 weeks, and 15 games and he _still_ hasn’t scored a goal. And okay, maybe he’s starting to believe.

It’s so stupid though, and guess that’s what he gets for thinking it, for not taking the weird lady he ran into in Arizona seriously when she literally cursed him (he obviously hadn’t taken it literally at the time).

He tried to tell himself it was nothing, that it was only a few games. And then only a few more. And hey, assists are just as great and helpful; he’s being a team player. He doesn’t care that he hasn’t scored, he’s helping out, being a playmaker. Everyone else has the issue because they’re the ones that keep commenting on it.

But deep down, it’s starting to get to him. He remembers how relieved Jamie was when he finally scored after such a long drought of 15 games, and he’s starting to wonder how he broke through. Luck? Jamie didn’t have a curse, did he? He would’ve said something to Tyler if he had, wouldn’t he?

Or not, it’s not like he’s said anything to anyone about his own curse. Determined to find out, he texts Jamie to see if he’s home. When he gets a reply in the affirmative he pats his boys goodbye and hops in his car to drive over to Jamie’s.

“Hey, Segs,” Jamie says with a smile, in a worn t-shirt and sweats, as he opens the door for Tyler to come in. Tyler can hear the TV on in the living room, and from the sound of it, it sounds like game tape. He mentally shakes his head; _always the captain_, Tyler thinks with fondness.

Jamie leads the way from the entryway, and Tyler shuts the door and follows. He’s known Jamie long enough, and hung out with him in his house enough, to have free range of the fridge and pantry to help himself. So, he goes to the fridge to grab a water bottle as Jamie returns to his game tape and sits on the couch.

He sits down next to Jamie so they both can prop their feet up on the ottoman in front of them, and he watches and waits, sipping his water, as Jamie goes through the tape. Jamie has a whole process he does, and Tyler doesn’t want to interrupt, could actually do with some review of their opponent himself, so he watches in comfortable silence with him.

When Jamie is through with the segment, he pauses the video and turns his body so it’s angled toward Tyler. “As much as I love having you here, your text sounded kind of urgent,” Jamie says. “What’s up?”

Tyler sighs. Of course Jamie would’ve sensed this was more than just he was bored and wanted to hang out. “If I ask you something, will you answer me truthfully?”

Puzzled, Jamie frowns slightly and nods. “Of course.”

“Were you cursed? Back when you had your goal drought and hadn’t scored in like fifteen games. Was it a curse?”

Jamie stares at him a moment, frown still present on his face, then says, “Tyler, you’re not cursed.”

“That’s not an answer to my question.”

“You’ve been getting assists, and you scored at the all-star game. Just because your name isn’t on the score sheet doesn’t mean you’re cursed.”

“You’re still not answering my question!” Tyler shouts then freezes. “Oh my god, you were cursed.”

Jamie sighs and throws his head back. “I wouldn’t call it that.”

“Then what would you fucking call it? Jamie, some lady said some weird shit to me when I accidentally ran into her in Arizona, and ever since then I haven’t been able to score a fucking goal. It’s been sixteen games now! And yes, I know I’ve still being doing good things and shit, but I’m tired of shooting and it not fucking going in!” Tyler buried his head in his hands; he didn’t know whether to scream or cry out of frustration. 

St. Louis had been especially aggravating since he had some really good chances only to have Binnington swallow them.

“Just answer me, Jamie,” he finally breathes out with a sigh, lifting his head from his hands to stare at Jamie who’s moved closer, hand out like he wants to comfort Tyler but afraid to do so.

“I don’t think mine was a curse persay, but I could feel when it was lifted I guess? Like when I felt like I was going to be able to score a goal the next game? I hadn’t ran into anyone though or had any weirdos shout obscenities or curses at me, I mean no so than normal, anyway.”

Tyler lets out a loud laugh at that, and Jamie grins, pleased. “What happened? How could you feel it?”

At the question, Jamie gets quiet, contemplative, like he’s trying to remember the exact moment to describe it to Tyler in detail. Tyler stares at Jamie’s face, waiting for an answer and hoping for a miracle.

“It was when we were still in Vancouver. I had said goodbye to my family, well everyone but Jordie--”

“Because Jordie was saying goodbye to me first,” Tyler says with a grin, remembering being in the hallway outside the dressing room and getting a big hug from Jordie, telling him congrats on his engagement and that he missed his stupid face. He also remembers Jordie returning the sentiment and then whispering for Tyler to take care of Jamie and not let him get too inside his head, remind him to have fun, not that he’d ever tell Jamie that.

“Right,” Jamie continues, “so when he came to hug me goodbye he kind of…” Tyler waits and he is almost positive that Jamie’s cheeks flush. “He said something to me that made me think about some things, that it would be okay, you know?”

No, Tyler doesn’t know. “So, Jordie said _something_, and then that made you think you’d score the next game?”

“Ugh, no, I’m not… it’s hard to explain,” Jamie groans. “It was more than what Jordie said it was… that night.”

That night had been… complicated. Being the last ones on the bus to the airport because of their goodbyes, Tyler and Jamie had sat together, which wasn’t unusual for them, though they both often spread out. But this time, they hadn’t, and Tyler had fallen asleep on Jamie’s shoulder. When they’d gotten to the airport and boarded the plane they had… repeated their positions from the bus. They had sat together on the plane, as well, and fallen asleep on one another (and he’s positive there would’ve been photographic evidence had everyone else not fallen asleep on the plane as well).

And when the time had come for them to crash in their separate hotel rooms, instead Jamie had tucked a half-asleep Tyler under his arm and walked them both to his room and the one king-sized bed in it. Tyler barely remembers Jamie tossing their bags on the floor, getting both of their suits hung up instead of tossed on the chair, and tucking him into bed, with Jamie following behind him. When Tyler had woken up that morning, he was alone in the bed, Jamie already doing his morning routine in the bathroom. All he really remembers was the warmth of Jamie beside him on the bus and the plane and in bed, and how he felt safe and cared for.

“You mean… us?” Tyler finally asks. “That night I used you as a pillow and you basically had to baby me because I was half-awake?”

With a half-grin, Jamie tilts his head. “I didn’t mind. And yes, it was… good. Just kind of being with you and taking care of you. I liked it, and that morning was… I just felt… good, great. Like I’d do something impactful. I didn’t think it would be a goal at the time, but I’m glad it was.”

Tyler nods, not quite sure how he can take what Jamie said and apply it to his own situation because he thinks it’s different, but liking it all the same. But part of what Jamie said sticks out.

“That morning? Did something else happen that morning? I woke up and you were already in the bathroom.”

The question makes Jamie’s face flush more than it had earlier, and Tyler gets even more curious.

“No. It wasn’t anything, I just. I had a feeling is all.”

Tyler narrows his eyes because he knows Jamie and knows he is lying right now. “Bull shit. Tell me what happened, Jamie. This might help me break my own curse! Come on, just tell me!” He knows he sounds whiny, but he needs to score damn it!

“I had a dream.”

“About scoring?” Tyler prompts when Jamie doesn’t elaborate.

“About you. About… us. That’s why I… Ugh.” Jamie scrubs his face with his hands. “That’s why I was in the bathroom already when you woke up. I woke up and you… looked… and all asleep… and I just… so I got out of bed.”

Tyler stares, mouth slightly open because he’s pretty sure none of that was a complete sentence and he’s even more confused about what the hell Jamie is trying to tell him.

“I’m sorry, what? Chubbs, none of that made sense.”

Jamie sighs, looks up at the ceiling and then back at Tyler. “I dreamed about you and me… together. And when I woke up you were right there, just like it was in my dream; you were peaceful and beautiful, and I had to get away from you before I did something, so I went to the bathroom.”

Eyes wide, Tyler almost can’t believe what Jamie just confessed to him. It’s all taking a minute for him to process. Jamie dreamed about them, meaning… what? A sex dream? A cute domestic dream? Jamie said he was beautiful, so much so he had to leave. What would he have done if he hadn’t? God, Tyler kind of really wants to know, would Jamie have kissed him awake? Pulled him closer and nuzzle him? Trail his fingers down his arms, his chest? All of the above?!

Taking Tyler’s shocked silence the wrong way, Jamie shakes his head. “Shit. I shouldn’t have told you any of that. I’ve messed up everything. Just forget it. Okay?”

“No.”

Scared, Jamie snaps his gaze to Tyler’s. “No?”

“No. I don’t want to forget it. I want you to tell me everything. Every detail of the dream, what you would’ve done if you hadn’t ran away. Actually, better yet, show me.”

“I… seriously?”

“Deadly.”

A shy smile plays on Jamie’s lips, and he leans forward into Tyler’s space. “I don’t remember much of the dream, just bits and pieces, mostly just us, together, in each other’s arms, waking up next to each other, driving home together after a game. And… if I hadn’t left for the bathroom,” Jamie moves closer, “I would’ve moved this curl you had on your forehead.”

Slowly Jamie brushes his fingers over Tyler’s forehead as if he were moving that errant curl, though Tyler knows he doesn’t have one there now.

“I would’ve brushed my fingers along your neck, your chest, felt your steady pulse under my fingertips, your heartbeat under my palm.” Jamie follows his words, glides his fingers over Tyler’s neck, his pulse, down to his chest, where Jamie lets his hand rest over Tyler’s heart.

Tyler’s positive Jamie can feel the uptick, his pulse and heart rate rising as Jamie touches him, moves closer to him, as he describes what could’ve been.

“Then I would’ve kissed your forehead,” Jamie moves to enact his words, “each eyelid.” Tyler closes his eyes, feels Jamie press his lips to each. “Each cheek, the tip of your nose, your chin.” Jamie kisses each of the spots he mentions, and Tyler’s holding his breath, eyes still closed, waiting, wanting, wishing, hoping, anticipating Jamie’s next move.

But when Jamie stops, when he doesn’t continue, doesn’t kiss anywhere else, Tyler opens his eyes, knowing there’s no hiding the mix of disappointment and hopefulness in them. Jamie smiles at him though, cups his cheek with his palm, and says,

“And when you finally were awake and had opened your eyes, I would’ve kissed you good morning.” Jamie leans forward, waiting, almost asking for permission, and at the look of longing Tyler gives him, he finally moves and kisses him on the lips.

Tyler kisses back, chases Jamie’s lips for more when he tries to pull away. When they finally do break the kiss, they’re grinning at each other, foreheads pressed together.

“Good morning,” Jamie whispers, and it makes Tyler giggle stupidly.

“You should’ve done all that.”

“I did.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, though he can’t keep from grinning. He slowly pulls back so he can get a better look at Jamie. “Well, you should do it again, like, every morning.”

Jamie’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Oh? Hmm, I guess I could do that.”

“And… not just in the morning. I mean, it could be any time, really.”

“Waking you up? You planning on falling asleep all the time?”

Tyler hits Jamie in the arm to which he pretends to hold it like it really hurt him. “Jerk. Just kiss me already, again.”

With a fond head shake, Jamie smiles and does just that, again, and again, and again.

~

A little while later, when they’re cuddled together on Jamie’s couch, reviewing more game tape, Tyler realizes Jamie never really said what the feeling was he got, what exactly about that dream or what Jordie had said that made him feel relieved, so Tyler asks him.

“Jordie had said something about watching out for you, taking care of you, and then I had that night and then the dream and just waking up with you. It made me realize that as long as I with you, playing with you by my side, I’d be fine. That it would work out and that I didn’t need to worry as much.”

And well, Tyler’s not sure if he’s broken the curse, or if the lady had even cursed him in the first place, but he finds that he couldn’t agree more with Jamie’s statement. As long as he’s got Jamie by his side in life and in hockey, he’ll be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion). (I yell more about hockey on my Twitter, feel free to join me!


End file.
